Red Sun
by Dumb Human Like U
Summary: CHAPTERS 4 is up and running so i hope you enjoy it
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do know own the characters of King Arthur…but I do have Gawain locked in the trunk of my car.

**Red Sun**

**Chapter One**

Sanda looked around the small hut. Her father was sharping a blade while her mother looked after the babe in the basket. Her two younger sisters were out running around somewhere.

"Father the Romans are coming. They know of Kandoe's birth, they do not know of his death. Let me go. I can fight." Looking at his eldest daughter he knew that what she wanted he could not grant. "How can I loss you as well? Kandoe died not a week ago and you wish to go in his place. Why?" Standing her full five feet and an ice she replied, "For they will believe that you are hiding him and kill you." "If you go and are discovered you will be killed." "Mother, you're Roman, tell him!"

"Oh Sanda, darling, you are wise beyond your years. Trent dead, she is right, they will believe that we are hiding him. She must go. Come here my darling." Sanda walked over to her mother. "Turn around." She obeyed. "Trent give me that blade." Snitching the blade from his hands she cut her daughter's hair short. Then she added a braid in the front and one underneath the top layer of her hair.

Within minutes the sound of horses came. Her mother handed her a bag full of Kandoe's old clothes. She changed and headed for her brother's horse. As they saw the Romans stop she checked over the others. There were about fifteen to twenty boys most on horses a few on their feet. She would hate the Romans if they weren't her mother's people.

"You're the last, Kandoe. Mount up."

"Yes, sire." Kissing her mother and father good-bye she mounted her horse.

"Ah yes, Maximus, take care of my son for me." Yelled her mother.

"Half-breed pup!" the Roman cursed under his breath.

"How is it that you know my mother?" Giving her this deadly stare as if she should already know.

"Kandoe, this man here was my intended. He would have been your father had I not met Trent. Now, go honey. We'll be waiting for you to come home."

Sanda looked back every five seconds. She didn't want to see them go and she didn't want to leave them behind. She wanted them to come with me.

**A/N:** Pleas tell me what you think. R&R Please! Chapter 2 is longer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do **_not_** own anything but this computer.

Chapter Two 

For the five months it tock for the Sarmatians to get to their post they would speak of home, their families, what they would do once the got home. A few of the older boys, Bors, Dagonet, Tristan, and Percival, would watch over them. One pare of boys, Galahad and Gawain, would comfort the other, mostly Gawain letting Galahad cried on his shoulder. The eldest were seventeen and eighteen. Whenever some one would talk to Sanda she would tell them stories of her childhood as if she was her brother.

One of the older boys, Percival, tock her under his wing. He told her how to avoid the Roman guards as much as possible. Once when he asked her age she had been dumb enough to tell him her real age, nine summers. On their last week everyone told even more jokes and stories.

On one such night some one yelled, "Hey, half-breed, tell us of your family!"

Sanda looked at her newly found friends. "Fine, but the name is Kandoe. My father is from Sarmatia. He told me that when he was freed he went to Rome. Once he ran into an old friend Brutis, my mother's brother. He had been in Britain, stationed with the knights. Brutis invited him to his home to stay as long as he wished. That was when he met my mother. They tried not to fall in love but then one day they just couldn't fight it. Mom ran away with Dad back to his homeland. They didn't marry for almost three years. But once my older brother had been born they married. A snake killed him when he was six. Then there was me, Sanda, Acantha, Penelope and now little Trent. Sanda is two summers younger and I, Acantha is five summers, Penelope is four and Little Trent is only four moons old." Thinking about her little brother made her realize that she had saved him from this life.

"Kandoe, is there some girl waiting for you back home?"

Looking at Lancelot she felt something that she knew as anger. "Hell no! I'm only eleven!" Laughter flew from everyone's mouth but hers. She didn't see anything funny about it.

As she sat there she listened to all the tales again. She was piecing together the personalities of each person. Bors was very emotional person but he hid it well. Tristan was cold, he showed mo emotion. Dagonet reminded her of Kandoe, he protected all of the youngest and smallest of their group. But there were a few that she knew for a fact would die within the first four to five years. Like this one guy, his name was Markion. She didn't think he'd make it for the next two weeks. He was only ten but he was weak.

Then one day they were at the wall. Part of her wanted the trip to never end but then again she did **not** want to hear all the same stories repeatedly. They were in a line that spread for almost two miles, with all the young knights and the Roman soldiers. The Wall was huge. Never before in her life had she seen anything so large.

"So, Kandoe, do you think that you can handle living here?" asked Maximus.

"If you're here than there's a possibility that I just might get use to killing." Sanda urged her horse forward to avoid talking to him.

"Kandoe, don't worry about him. He's just mad about your mother and your father getting married and have kids and he wasn't the lucky man." Said Percival.

Two hours later a small boy with curly hair walked up to them. "Good afternoon boys, this is Artorius Catus. Soon he will join you in your training and become your commander. Pelatius thank you for bringing young Arthur to us."

**A/N:** R&R PPPPPLLLLLEEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSEEEEEE!


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:  I do not own anything!**

Red Sun Chapter Three 

_Two Years, four months, one week and four days to go_, Sanda thought. She had lived this long she could live to the end. To go home and see her family again. Her brothers' in arms could only be so much comfort. They thought that she was a male like them but what would they really do if they had found out the truth about her.

Pulling her staff out she positioned it around her back, holding it firm in one hand to where the blades were pointing up at the sky and down at the earth. Watching the woods as if something would come out at any moment she thought of the battle to come. A Woad jumped out at her just as one jumped at Tristan. Slashing at the Woad in front of her, her staff cut deep into the neck and the Woad male fell dead. Three more jumped at her trying to kill her. After four swings of her staff they fell dead. Tristan had gotten five. The attack had been called off. The Woads fell back and went back to their leader.

"Damn you Tristan. Think for once that you could let me kill more?"

"Nope." He said as he watching the trees as their enemies ran back up north.

Once again they mounted their horses and raced after some new battle that they tock pleasure in. After seven attacks, twenty-three Woads dead, and both covered in blood, they headed back to the fort.

"Twelve, not a bad start to the day." Tristan smirked.

"Funny."

"You know that you are the best killer out of all of us, but me."

"Go fuck your horse Tristan."

"Some one is in a bad mood."

"You think?"

"Jesh, don't take it out on me. By the way Kandoe don't you think you should take it easy for once?"

"Nope."

"After all it is that time of the moon and you are more of a bitch."

"What the hell you talkin about?"

"You being a female. I mean after all, you think I won't notice."

"More like hoping."

"Good, no let's get some apples." He said as he rubbed his hands together as they drew closer to the Fort. Sanda rolled her eyes as she made her horse start to gallop a head of Tristan.

"Him and his bloody apples. I wish to cut off his apples." Once inside the Fort she ran to her rooms and slammed the door.

"You know the more you do that the more everyone notices that you're a woman." said Percival.

"Wat the hell! Does everyone know?' Sanda said as she held her chest.

"No, just me and Tristan, well maybe Galahad but he'd never say a word." Percival said laughing.

"It's not funny Percival. You'd think that you could give me some space but nay, you wish to be around me all the time…how did you find out?"

"I've bedded so many women that I can tell when one is just a few feet away even though you hid it well, but you look beautiful covered in blood."

"Oh I bet…" Percival kissed her lips. Pulling her closer to him he let his hands roam over her body.

Breaking the kiss he looked into her eyes. "You and I both know that we can never become as involved as Bors and Van are?"

"Yes…I know…"

"At least not until our fifteen years are up."

"Promise me that when the day comes that you will make love to me as you do with all of your women."

"I promise." Kissing her once more on the mouth he walked out of her rooms.

That night she dreamed of being free again and knowing Percival's touch. The next day Arthur called a meeting. Sitting at the round table was Tristan, Dag, Bors, Lance, Gawain, Galahad, Percival, Sanda, Rawlins, Wolfram, Ulrik and Amon.

"Today knights, we will be defending the West. Last night Woads attacked and are still coming strong. Merlin is rumored to be there today. So let's see if we can end this once and for all."

"RUS!" Everyone let out the earth shattering roar. Sanda had this huge smile on her face. Another battle, another chance to kill more than Tristan. That thought made her smile grow.

"Seems to me Kandoe can't wait to kill some Woads." Lance whispered to Gawain.

"Of course not, we all know that they keep count and try to show the other up. I still don't know why."

"I know this Kandoe is going to get so drunk tonight if he loses again but who knows who will end up in his bed." Lance snickered under his breath.

"You and I both know the lad never takes a wench into his chambers…ever."

"Well, it's bloody time he did."

"Did either of you two ever stop to think that maybe the lad prefers men and not women?" Galahad asked.

"Now why ask us that?"

"Cuz no matter how hard the two of you try he never even kisses a lass but kisses one of us instead…mostly you Lance and you sock him one in the jaw every time. With Percival he just goes all out and Perce just lets the lad do it. He says that he don't remember but I doubt that."

"We all know tat the lad is a little off. But we all love him anyways." Lance said to Gal.

"Knights mount up!" Arthur yelled.

Everyone went to their horses and prepared for battle. Sharping her blades on both ends of her staff and her sword she looked up at Arthur. He was busy with Excalibur. Lance was sharping his two swords. Tristan was loading up on arrows. He already had two quivers at hand and working on the third. Bors was tucking in his knuckle knives. Gawain was focused on his axe and so was Dag. Galahad had two quivers full of arrows and was working on his sword. Percival was getting his sword ready. Ulrik was getting his mace ready. Rawlins got his long sword ready while Wolfram and Amon started to ready their horses.

When they were all ready and mounted they road hard for the West. It tock almost an hour to get to the small villiage. It was a blaze but the people were alright. Woads came out hard and fast. Ten to every man. Pulling her staff out she cut the first at his throat. Tristan already had four down. She started to swing her staff at everyone that came at her. After the twentieth or so the Woads retreated back to the woods.

"So Tristan how many?" She asked.

"Forty, you?"

"Damn it…twenty-six."

"C'mon you two, give it up…Kandoe, you'll never beat him in a million life times. And as for you Tristan, grow up." Galahad said as he walked away.

"I can't wait to drink til I can't piss straight."

"Bors, you do that every night!" Gawain moaned as he was washing his face.

"I never could piss straight. Too much of me self to handle…down there I mean. It's a problem, really it is. It's like…"

"Like a baby's arm holding an apple." Every one said in unison.

"Bloody hell, have I become so predictable?"

"Yes!" all the knights yelled.

The next day they did battle again with the Woads. Sanda had killed thirty before she was wounded in her arm, but she kept on going. One little scratch wasn't going to stop her. Five more came at her. Slicing away at their heads she found it more difficult to more her left arm. Lance came to her side and helped.

"I don't need you looking after me Lance." She said as she killed another one.

"Fine by me but all the action is over here." He said as he cut the head off of another Woad.

Killing back to back they had over twenty dead piled around them. By then the Woads had retreated. Everyone started to head back to their horses when Sanda noticed that Percival was lagging behind. She ran to him. She stopped when he looked her in the eye, that was when she saw that he was holding his midsection.

"Percival!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Her legs carried her to his side.

"I'm sorry love that I can't keep my promise to you."

"Shh. You're not going to die. I won't let you."

"You must, the cut is too deep to be healed. Promise me that you won't give up on finding love…please." His hand rubbed her cheek. His blood was smudged on her face from where on his hand had been.

When he fell to the ground she let out the worst cry ever to be heard. The Woads in the woods turned back and looked at the grieving knight. The other knights pulled her back and some tock Percival's corpse to be a wagon. Tristan and Galahad tock her to the closest house near by and kicked the family out. Leaning on Galahad's shoulder she wept. Tristan tended to her wound.

By night fall she had stopped crying and went back to the battlefield. Going into the woods she found the first sleeping Woad and cut his throat. For the next hour she found Woads and killed them. When she came out of the woods Tristan, Gawain, Bors, Dag, and Arthur looked her over. She didn't respond to any of their tries to contact her. She had withdrawn deep into a shell that no one could penetrate.

When she got to the hot springs near by she tock off her clothes not caring who saw her. Stepping in she let the hot water release the tension that had taken over her mind. This time she wept from the soul.

She never heard Tristan walking up behind her.

"Why?"

"It is my revenge."

"Why?" he asked again.

"They are the reason he is dead."

"We are all going to die some day."

"He made a promise to me, that he and I would be intimate. Now that day will never come."

"You regret that you too will never share a bed, that you two will never have children, never…"

"Yes damn it. I wanted to be with him in every way possible."

"You still can only in your dreams. Find another man to love…the gods wouldn't have taken him away if there wasn't a man out there still waiting for you. Believe in that."

"How? I will never find love if they keep on killing the men I love. First Kandoe, now Percival."

"So your not really named Kandoe?"

"No he was my brother. My name is Sanda."

"I'll just leave you Sanda…keep looking for love."

Tristan left her to her mind. She sat there letting the water wash off the blood.

That night she dreamed of Percival. Him walking to her, then he fell to the floor. Blood was every where.

**A/N:** To everyone that has reviewed I am glad to say that yes she does end up with a knight…this is a short fanfiction. I don't like keeping waiting for the end to come.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING!

Red Sun **Chapter Four**

Sanda looked out her window. Tomorrow was their last day. She looked at the graves. She at least owned Percival that much that when she left that she would go to his grave and kiss his sword. Changing into her attire she dressed and walked out into the hall. She needed to bath before anyone else got up. Walking down she found the bathing room empty. Shedding her clothes she stepped into the warm water and relaxed.

There was nothing for her any more. No man to call her own, no man to love her, no man that would kiss her the way Percival did. All she had ever wanted was laying in the ground. Closing her eyes she pictured him, the way he was the day that he had kissed her.

After ten minutes of sitting there she heard someone walking into the room. Standing up as quickly as she could she grabbed her clothes. Before she could get her clothes on Lancelot walked in. He stood there looking at her. Kandoe looked different, if he hadn't seen her with the single braid that went all the way down to her chest he would have thought that she was just some wench that had stumbled in here but it was that same braid that gave her away.

"Kandoe…you're a female?"

"Holy shit…Lance think you can turn around so I can dress and explain everything to you?"

"Hell no. Tell me now or I shall tell Arthur."

"Please don't. If he finds out I will be killed."

"Do you truly think that he would kill someone he has fought beside and that has saved his life as much as he has saved yours."

"No, but still I'm not taking that chance. I must live to return home and help you fight to guard the bishop."

"Yes, I know. That is tomorrow…why? Why are you here and not some male from your family? Was your brother a coward?"

"Don't speak of him like that. He is dead and he was no coward. He died saving us from raiders." She yelled.

"Sorry. So you're here and he is in the ground. Didn't you have any other brothers?"

"One but he was just a few moons old."

"Sorry that it had to be you…Then again I'm not. You've saved my life more than once and the same goes for all of us. I'm just surprised that I didn't notice with all the women that I've bedded."

"You didn't but your old buddy did. Percival sure as hell noticed. Two days before he died he promised me that we would share a bed. Now I have nothing to look forward for."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes."

"There may be a man waiting for you once you get back home."

"No, there's no other man I want but him and I can't have him." Sanda dressed and walked out. She went to the grave of Percival and wept.

Tristan walked up behind her. He stayed in the forest watching her. He knew that there would be no chance that she would think of him the same way as she did Percival. And if she did he would feel that he was replacing him, in her bed, where he should have been. After standing there for half an hour, he walked up to her and squatted down next to her.

"Ready for a day of killing?" he asked.

"You know I'm always ready. How long have you been watching me?"

"How did…"

"I felt your eyes on me. You think that I can't since when someone is around?"

"I should have known better. I came to get you but you looked like you needed some space."

"Thank you Tristan." She said as she wiped the last of her tears away. "Today just might be the day I finally kill more than you."

"I doubt it, but you can try." Tristan stood up and helped her up as well.

Once they got to the stables, they saddled their horses and got their weapons ready. They mounted up and road toward their first battle. After ten minutes of riding seven to twelve, men jumped out of the woods ready to fight. Sanda killed everyone of them from her horse while Tristan shot arrows into the trees killing any Woad that shot at them. The retreat horn was blown and the Woads went back into the trees and stopped firing. At least they understood each other. Keeping their eyes on the trees they road down the forest line and found more Woads ready to do battle. Again, they fought and killed together. They were the prefect match, both taking pleasure from the kill and killing them swiftly.

For two hours they were covered with blood, sweaty, and killed until they headed back to main fortress. Some where along the way they didn't speak of anything. Then Tristan looked at Sanda.

"I can't wait to get my hands on some apples."

"You and your bloody apples. What is it with apples? Are they the only fruit you can get your hands on?"

"Not really, but my mom use to say a woman is like an apple, silky on the outside, sweet on the inside and that each one should be treasured."

"What the apple or the woman?"

"Both I guess. You know the last time I spoke of apples was…"

"Yeah I know. But I am no apple…am I? I'm not silky on the outside nor am I sweet."

"It all depends on the taster. I'm sure Perce found you sweet or he wouldn't…"

"Stop okay, I don't want to talk about it. It's taken me two long years to try and get him out of my mind and it almost was working until this morning when Lance saw me get out of the tub."

"Did he touch you?"

"Hell no, he'd be dead if he did."

"True. You do know that I killed about twenty-six today?"

"Yeah well I only killed twenty…damnit you said that on purpose didn't you? The one day I kill more and I didn't realize it."

"So how many?"

"Twenty-nine. Damn you Tristan and your apples!" Sanda surged her horse to gallop ahead and went to her room. If he hadn't had mentioned the apples she would have been good. She sat on her bed looking at the floor. She heard a knock and told them to come in.

Tristan walked in. "Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to distract you. I just wanted to make you laugh." He closed the door and sat next to her. Putting his arm around her shoulders he rested his head on top of hers. "I didn't want you to get upset. Look at me." He said as he pulled back a little.

She lifted her head and looked him in the eye. He looked her over. She looked beautiful all covered in blood. He couldn't help it. He leaned closer to her and kissed her lips, soft at first then demanding. He pushed her onto the bed and held her close. He was afraid that she would…Goddess, she opened her mouth, that was the last thing he needed. His tongue slid into her mouth past her lips, past her teeth and stated to duel with her tongue. Moaning she pressed herself against his hard body. His hands wondered down her body and started to stroke her through her clothes. First her breast then one hand traveled down her body to her pants.

Undoing her belt a thought popped into his mind. _Percival should be doing this_. Tristan pulled back from the kiss and walked out of her rooms. How could he have done that do her? She was like a brother…sister to him. Yet she kissed him back. Did she think that he was Perce? That was the last thing he needed was for her to say that she had been thinking that he was Perce and not Tristan. Cursing under his breath he walked to his rooms and laid down on his bed. Looking up at the ceiling he thought of the way she had been pressed against him, the way she moaned…that didn't help him much.

Sanda laid there for a few moments after Tristan left. She hadn't thought of Percival once, during the whole thing. All of her thoughts had been centered on Tristan and what he was doing to her body. She looked herself over. Her belt had been undone and she laid there almost naked. Then the shock hit her, Tristan wanted her. But since when? He could have…damn that man and his apples! _He must have thought that I was just going to let him have his way? I'll teach him._

After changing her clothes she went to bed, to rest. That was how she always done things. Tonight she'd celebrate her victory over Tristan and show him what she could do…

After a good four hour sleep Sanda woke up to an afternoon full of activities. Some of the knights were gone on another battle with the Woads, some where getting their things packed, and some where getting their gear ready for tomorrow for when the bishop would come. Sanda sat there watching them. She would miss life here, just for the fact that these men had become her family, her brothers, she couldn't remember what her mother looked like, nor any of her siblings.

Looking around she saw that Gawain was looking his horse over, the poor thing had put up with him on his back for the last fifteen years and looked like he would die any day now, while Lance's horse still looked the same. Tristan stood in the shadows watching her. She showed no signs of what they had done…Damn you Percival, he thought. There she stood in the door way to the stables, looking beautiful. Her face was covered in dry blood and was coming off in little bits. He knew that she could feel his eyes just as he could feel eyes of anyone that looked at him.

Glancing into the shadows she saw him, standing there with his arms folded across his chest, feet crossed as he leaned up against the wall behind him. Lance looked at her and just smiled. Gawain was focused on his horse. Tristan stepped out of the shadows and up to her.

"Wash your face…you look too tempting." He whispered into her ear.

"Then why don't you finish what you started?" Pulling back he saw that she had a twinkle in her eye. Could she really want him?

"I think not."

"Why?"

"Not yet. Wait just wait."

"I hate to wait. The last time I waited he died remember?"

"Yes, well, I want you to know everything, no rushing and I don't want no one to look at you any different than they do now."

"That will be hard to do. Since Galahad, Lance, and you all know."

The sun was setting and there was no way that anyone wasn't going to celebrate their last night in service to Rome. Heading to the tavern, they all sat down to do what they did best, bet, drink and whore, well, for the most part for the men. Sanda stood there and looked at each man. She had known them for most of her life and she wished that this would never end.

Van gave her a pint and she downed it in seconds. Tristan was throwing knives with Gawain and Galahad. Lance was losing coin with some of the guards, Bors was drinking and holding his new son. Dag was standing there watching everyone else. Laughing with some of the guards she walked over to Tristan, took the knife out of his hand and threw it at the target. It met his at the hilt. Gal had looked at her then at Tristan, he could never win with these two going at it. He drank a pint while Gawain pulled Ewenia onto his lap and started to kiss her neck. Ewenia giggled and kissed his lips. Shaking her head she looked at Tristan as if to say, _I shall never be a giggling bitch_! He smiled that said, _Who ever asked you to be? I don't want you like that_. No one noticed. They laughed and played with the whores, and drank to their hearts content. Arthur soon, joined them and looked each one of his men over.

Tristan was his best scout. Dag was one of the best fighters, with brute force. Bors was a fireball of emotions. Gawain was his wild born. Galahad was his most skilled archer. Lancelot was a damn good fighter, and his best friend. And Kandoe was Kandoe, silent when wished to be, loud, killer to the core, but weird. For some reason he couldn't let go of Percival's death. But tonight he was celebrating killing more than Tristan, who was eating an apple. He sat next to Lancelot and started to drink next to him. And yet Arthur could never let the image of Kandoe coming out of the woods drenched in blood go.

Two hours later they saw Kandoe kissing Lance. Lance hit him and then Kandoe went to Tristan and started to feel all over his body. Tristan just shock his head and let Kandoe do as he wished. Then Kandoe started to kiss Tristan and press his body up against Tristan's. Tristan just pushed him off and laughed. A true laugh which was rare even for him.

Everyone went to bed an hour late. Gawain, Galahad and Ewenia all went to Gawain's room. No one paid no attention to where Kandoe went. She went to Tristan's room and started to take off her clothes. When Tristan walked in he saw her laying on his bed naked as the day she was born. It seemed she had washed up before she came to his bed. Her hair was still damp. He walked over to her and started to take off his clothes. He remembered the last time he had tasted her. And tonight he wanted to do more than taste her.

Once next to the bed he wore only his breeches and nothing else. Sanda threw back his covers and let him look at her. Her waist was small but firm. Her breast were large and full, as well were her lips. Her legs were long, slender and muscular. He loved every part of her body, her soul and her heart. Yet he knew that her heart could never be his.

Sanda untied his breeches and pushed them down past his hips. He let them fall so she could see all of him. She looked at his manhood that stood straight up and was up against his flat stomach. She pulled him onto the bed and started to kiss his chest. Their last night at prisoners was turning out to be quite amusing. She traveled down his chest to his stomach and then when he felt her single braid touch his throbbing member he sucked in air and held his breath.

_She's replacing Percival with you_, his mind said. Tristan shoved her away and covered his face. She looked at him.

"What is it now? Earlier you walked out and now you shove me away. Why?"

"I'm not going to be his replacement. I will not take his place in your bed!" Tristan calmly said.

"You are not taking anyone's place! I want you, only you. Why can't you see that?"

"How can I know that?"

She took his hand and laid it over her heart. "I feel it, what ever it is, coming from here. No where else. I want you here…" she moved his hand down to the junction of her legs. "For no other reason. All the men I have loved before you have died, if you die I shall never find someone else and there will be no one else for me. I love you, Tristan. Only you. My heart…"

Tristan moved his fingers that were over her wet, silky folds and knew that she could never lie to him when his hand was there. She gasped and shuttered. He pushed her onto the bed and kissed her lips. Sliding a finger in to see if she was ready and she was more than ready. Kissing his way down to her blooming flower he looked her in the eye. She looked lost and in bliss. He licked and sucked on her tiny nub that called to him. She moaned his name and that sent him over the edge. He needed to be inside of her, right then. Moving back up he kissed her to distract her from what was to happen.

Tristan pushed into her all the way and felt her innocence give. She dug her nails into his shoulders and gasped. He didn't feel bad this time. She loved him. He loved her. Thrusting and withdrawing from her body was heaven. Soon she started to move against him and moaned. When he felt her tight womanhood convulsing around his manhood he knew that she had reached her peak. Soon he joined her after a few more thrusts.

Tristan rolled over and pulled her tightly next to him. If only she had known all of these years that he knew the truth and he had been the first to offer her his bed then maybe this wouldn't have happened so late in their lives. They would have children running around and playing with wooden swords and riding around on the backs of dogs, pigs, and horses. Both teaching them how to fight, ride, shoot arrows, and be decent killers. She was his equal in every way.

Yet she did have her few flaws. She didn't care if she was covered in blood, as long as it wasn't hers. She wasn't all that good with a sword. Plus she had a temper that could match Bors' any day. She was more Sarmatian than Roman and she knew it.

They feel asleep in each others arms. The next day came, when the sun came up Tristan woke her up by making love to her again. When they finished Lance was beating on Tristan's door.

"Tristan! Have you seen Kandoe? Arthur is looking for him."

"Why?"

"It appears that Kandoe didn't go to his rooms last night and everyone is looking for him."

"Damnit. Sanda get dressed quick. Lance I'll be out there in a moment."

"By the way…who are you with in there? We all heard you and someone wrestling last night. Who is she?"

"None of your bloody business!" Sanda yelled. "Oops." Tristan shot her look that told her to not say another word.

"You know there's only one female I haven't touched and I know that voice." Lance walked in and looked at the two of them trying to get their clothes on. "And Kandoe would be the only one." He said as he closed the door. "So I see that you found some one."

"Shut up Lance." Sanda said as she pulled up her breeches.

"Lance no telling anyone about this. You hear me?"

"Do you think I want the two of you to kill me? I won't say a word to anyone. You do know that you will have to tell everyone after today that you are a woman right?"

"Yeah, I know." She snapped. Once she was dressed she kissed Tristan and walked out and straight into Arthur. She felt her heart skip a beat. What if he heard them talking? "Arthur," she said as she walked past him and past everyone else. Gawain and Galahad just smiled at her. Damn it. Did they all hear?

"Kandoe, come here." Damn it, she thought. Walking back to Arthur she looked down at the floor.

"What may I do for you?" she asked, hoping that he hadn't heard their conversation.

"When were you going to tell us you were a woman?"

"Lance told you didn't he?"

"Actually we all knew for some years. When?"

"Tomorrow. You can't let any of the guards know. They will…" she shuttered at the thought.

"We wouldn't want you to get into any harm from them. So why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want any special treatment. I just wanted to be one of the men. That can't change. I'm in service to Rome until tonight. After that I don't give a hell who knows."

"Fine. No one look or speak of Kandoe as if she is a woman. But one of us. After all she is our brother in arms, no matter what sex she is. Come men let us go and break out fast then get our horses ready to greet the bishop."

They all walked off to leave Tristan and Sanda alone.

"Well that takes care of that."

"We better get going." Tristan said as he kissed her.

**A/N:** Well, here goes the part of the movie, where is somewhat starts. On the next chapter. Tell me what you think of this paring. I know she seems a lot like Tristan but she's not. Some times her heart rules like in the last chapter. So please Read and Review, with all my love to all the readers.

-Lady Gawaina


End file.
